A Playful Night
by ElsannaForLife
Summary: Elsa has a surprise visit in the night from someone looking for fun. (ADULT CONTENT, ELSANNA INCEST, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)


**ADULT CONTENT RATED M FOR A REASON, INCEST AND THAT SORT OF STUFF DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

Elsa and Anna were more than just sisters. They were lovers. Ever since that fateful night a few days ago. Some would say that was the best day of their lives.

It was late on a Friday night when Elsa was awoken by footsteps approaching her. As the footsteps stopped Elsa felt a presence at the side of her bed.

She got up and turned forming a bolt of ice in her hand ready fro anything. When she saw it was her sister, recently turned lover, Anna.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?" Elsa whispered angrily.

"I was making sure nobody heard me come in here!" Anna almost shouted back at her sister.

Elsa quickly shushed her before she made to much noise. "Okay, so what do you want?" Elsa questioned Anna.

"I want to **play**." Anna said with great emphasis on the word play.

Knowing exactly what she wanted to do Elsa got out of her bed to lay on-top of the covers.

"Well you said you wanted to play, so..." Elsa said in a sexy tone.

Anna's eyes lit up and she quickly pulled off her nightgown leaving her in just her panties.

Elsa's sight was drawn to Anna's petite breasts as she sat on the side of the bed before crawling on-top of her.

With the very near naked Anna lying on-top of her, Elsa embraced her in a deep kiss.

They both moaned softly into each others mouths before Anna broke from the kiss confusing Elsa who was hungry for more.

"Pleasure me." Anna whispered seductively into Elsa's ear.

Without question Elsa pulled off her sister's panties before grabbing her hips and rolling them both over so that she was on-top.

Elsa sat up quickly now confusing Anna. "Let me get out of these clothes." Elsa said smiling seductively at her sister.

Elsa waved her hand and her ice nightgown was gone revealing her whole body to her sister who smiled widely at her making sure to get a good look of Elsa's amazing body.

She led back down on-top of Anna and they both let out a soft moan as their bare breasts pressed together.

Elsa started to trail her hand down Anna's body and drew a pleasant moan from her sister as her cold hand brushed against he hard nipple before continuing down to her most intimate part.

Anna let out an audible moan as she felt her sister push a finger inside of her.

Elsa was pleased with the moan she got from her sister so kept pleasuring her getting slightly loader moans each time she pushed her finger in.

Elsa knew they would get caught if she didn't quiet her sister, so she pushed her lips onto Anna's to quieten but not stop her moans of pleasure.

As they broke from the kiss for air Anna started to breath faster. So Elsa started to finger her harder and faster.

Anna started to moan louder again so Elsa embraced her lips again. Anna was on the verge of orgasm so Elsa quickened her pace.

The younger girl screamed into the kiss as she was sent over the edge. The best feeling she'd ever felt since the first time this happened a few days ago overwhelmed her body.

Had it not been for Elsa's kiss they would have no doubt been caught.

Elsa continued to push her finger in and out to ride out her sister's orgasm.

It felt like an eternity before Anna recovered from her orgasm. When her sense's refocused, she noticed Elsa licking the cum off her finger.

"You taste so good..." Elsa purred. Before embracing her in yet another kiss.

"It's my turn Anna," Elsa whispered as they broke from the kiss. This time Anna grabbed Elsa's hips and rolled them both over so she was on-top.

Anna started similarly to Elsa. She trailed her hand down her beautiful body, brushing her hand against her hard nipple which also drew a soft moan from Elsa.

Before stopping at her pussy then thrusting her fingers inside of her.

But unlike Elsa to Anna, she pushed two fingers in instead of one.

This drew a loud moan from Elsa's lips. Using her other hand Anna started to caress Elsa's soft breast, drawing yet another moan from her sister.

Anna removed her fingers from Elsa's folds making her give a cry for more. But Anna had other things planned as she moved he head sown between Elsa's smooth pale legs.

Knowing what she was planning Elsa spread her legs wide apart.

As Anna stuck her tongue deep into her sister's pussy Elsa let out a sweet groan of pleasure and her hips bucked up to Anna's tongue.

"Ohhhh Anna... K-keep going..." Elsa moaned as she arched her back.

She bit her lip to stop a sharp cry when Anna licked her clit passionately. "Ohhhh Anna!"

The way her sister screamed her name was to much for Anna.

She started eating her out like there's no tomorrow, probing her tongue into her before lashing her clit in vicious strokes.

It was to much for Elsa to handle. She shut her eyes tightly as ecstasy ripped through her.

After a few minutes of bliss and silence, Elsa finally recovered form her orgasm. She opened her eye's to her sister smiling down at her. Before embracing her in a kiss.

As they broke apart Elsa pulled he cover's over them both as Anna rolled off of her and wrapped her arms around Elsa.

She cuddled up to her embrace, finding comfort in her loving arms. They stayed in that position for a few moments.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, breaking the silence. Her sister kissed her forehead before turning to face her. "Yeah?"

"That was fun," Anna said smiling up at her sister before falling asleep in her arms.

Elsa gave her sister a quick peck on the lips before also falling asleep.


End file.
